Playing Games
by Lia Star
Summary: A selection of short ficlets involving Spike, Angel and different games. Warning: Some chapters contain mild slash.
1. 21 Dares

A/N: Right this is a story I wrote ages ago and I decided to put it up. I wrote a series of small fics in which little games are played and I've decided to put them up as the same story, however they are unrelated.

Please review and let me know if you want any more, and let me know which was your favourite!

* * *

"15, 16, 17"

"18, 19"

"20"

"21" Spike grumbled at the prospect of losing once again

"Okay, Okay my turn to choose the dare" Buffy announced loudly, the mass amount of alcohol her body had consumed in the past hour was enough to have sent any demon into a coma. "I dare you, Spike to ..." She left a dramatic pause, just to lengthen Spike's pain while she ran through all the ideas in her mind, and worked out Spike would hate the most "Go and grab one of my teddy bears and cuddle it till the end of the game"

"WHAT? No bloody way am I acting like a soddin' poofter, I am not cuddling a bleedin' bear! Bugger that!"

"But then that would mean you would have to do a forfit, and if you think my dares are bad, wait 'til you hear my forfits" Spike considered this for a moment, wondering if there was actually anything worse that she could make him do, probably nothing that would damage his reputation more. Even Angel had smiled when Buffy had told him what the dare would be. Spike thought through it carefully and realised that he had probably been underestimating Buffy's skills at picking good dares so reluctantly he made his decision.

"Oh fine then" Willow quickly hopped off her perch on the seat and ran upstairs. She quickly returned with one of Buffy's cuddly toys, it just so happened to be a bright pink one.

"PINK?" Spike couldn't believe it. Did they honestly want him to stake himself? Willow handed it to Spike and he put it in his arms, holding it tight and he closed his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening, he was a master vampire, The Big Bad for gods sake, and they were making him cuddle a teddy bear. Well he would get them back, sooner or later he would get them back.

Then the ritual counting began again

"1, 2, 3"

"4, 5, 6"

"7, 8 ,9"

"10"

"11, 12"

"13, 14, 15"

"16, 17, 18"

"19, 20"

"21" Angel groaned inwardly, he didn't believe this, he was 21 again, this must have been his 5th dare, at least. The only person to recieve more dares than himself was Spike, who had recieved around 7. The others had had less dares than the vampires, in fact they hadn't had any dares.

"Hang on, how come you lot haven't had any dares?" Willow started giggling, and Xander hid his snorts of laughter in fake coughs, it was only Buffy who managed to keep a straight face.

"Luck?" she tried, knowing it wouldn't get her very far. Angel looked furious "Oh come Angel, you've got to admit it's pretty funny. I was actually surprised neither of you had worked it out sooner, especially Spike, seeing as he is the one that normally cheats on every single game he plays" At the mention of Spike Angel looked over to him seeing how he was taking the news, and wondering why he hadn't sworn at anyone for almost 5 minutes now. Angel soon recieved his answer. There on the sofa was Spike, curled up, still clutching the pink teddy bear in his hands. Buffy followed Angel's gaze and Xander stood up and walked out of the room with a grin on his face.

"awww isn't he soooo cute?"

"erm, Spike, cute? I wouldn't let him call you that if I were you" Willow warned her

"I think we are missing the point here, about you lot cheating"

"Oh well, it was just a bit of fun"

"FUN?" At this sound Spike woke up with a start and realised that he was still holding the bear. However with his eyes still shut he couldn't work out what had woken him up so he just curled up tighter with the bear and went back to sleep.

Buffy was in fits of giggles when Xander came back into the room, now holding a camera. This was going to be enough to blackmail Spike for the next twenty years.


	2. Cluedo

A/N: Antoher one of my little stories, not really that fond of this one, but decided to post it anyway. Also I think Cluedo is possibly called Clue in America, I'm not sure.

* * *

"Oh fine, if you insist" Spike slouched back into his chair, finally admitting defeat "But, I want to change some of it around slightly"

"You can't change the rules, that's unfair!" Buffy complained

"That's my only condition, I will only play cluedo with you if you let me change it a bit, I won't change the rules" Buffy frowned, she didn't like it when someone got the better of her, especially not Spike, but she wanted him to play and he was so stuborn...

"Oh fine" Spike grinned, glad to have beaten Buffy, he then set about changing around the board and cutting up bits of paper to make new playing cards.

"New playing cards?" Buffy looked slightly dubious

"I'm just making it slightly more topical, and anyway those murder instruments are hardly gruesome at all, there are two vampires here, we need some more blood related stuff"

"Yes and my sister's also here, and she doesn't want her mind filled with your sick thoughts"

"Well actually, I wouldn't really mind-" Dawn was cut of short by Buffy

"Ok then, let me rephrase that, I don't want her mind filled with your sick thoughts" Angel just groaned as they continued their argument, wondering how he had ever got into this situation in the first place.

Spike seemed to have eventually finished cutting up, drawing and writing on his new cards and he placed them out in front of him so they could all see, each sorted into their places. Buffy looked at them, curious despite herself.

The first catorgory was murderers, which had stayed the same, except it now had the addition of 'Spike' Buffy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and she continued to read the rest of the new cards.

"A railroad spike? Come on Spike this is cluedo, there aren't railroad spikes in cluedo"

"Well in my cluedo there are. Gel-boy agrees with me don't you?" Spike indicated for Angel to back him up

"Well I do seem to remember playing a simalar game of cluedo with those weapons a while back. Except it wasn't actually on a board, more in real life"

"Err, puh-lease - too much information, young ears here" Dawn started to put her hands over her ears, not really wanting to know about Spike and Angel torturing people to death with railroad spikes

"See Angel agrees with me" Spike said, getting back on topic. After seeing Buffy's glare Angel went to correct himself

"I didn't actually say I agreed with you Spike..." Dawn decided that now was the time to speak up again

"Ok, there is only one way to settle this - An arm wrestle" Both Buffy and Spike rolled up their sleeves and glared into each other's eyes, determination was clear on both of their faces, neither of them would back down until someone would win. They settled in position, hands clasped ready for the countdown.

"3" Dawn began

"2" she continued

"1" she left one more small pause

"Begin"

a few minutes later

"This isn't fair"

"Life isn't fair Spike"

"You must have cheated"

"You've just got to accept the fact that you are going to lost every now and then"

"But losing an arm wrestle - to a slayer!"

Buffy just gave him a grin and smiled at Willow who was stood in the doorway, she really had to thank the witch as soon as the vampires had gone, she wouldn't have been able to win against Spike without the magic boost she had recieved.


	3. Easter Egg Hunt

A/N:Spike and Angel have to go on an easter egg hunt...

* * *

Spike yawned as he was forced to get out of bed. However long he had spent living with humans he couldn't get used to getting out of bed in the morning, unfortunately for him he didn't really have a choice, the amount of noise those girls made when they got out of bed was unbelievable, they had absolutely no respect for his nocturnal sleeping habbits. At least he wasn't the only one who had to put up with it all though, he smiled as he thought about his sire, in the room next to him.

Suddenly a loud crash came from Angel's room, followed by a large amount of swearing. Spike laughed out loud and he headed downstairs, suddenly in a much better mood. After a lot of searching Spike found the weetabix, still in the hiding place he had hidden them to stop anyone else eating them and he went to the fridge to grab some blood. Only there wasn't any there, he could've sworn there had been some there last night.

"ANGEL!" Spike screamed as loud as his non-breathing lungs would allow. Angel, stood by the doorway just gave him a classic 'sire look'

"You bellowed?" Angel asked, with more than a hint of a sarcatic tone in his voice

"You drank the last of the blood, you soddin' wanker!"

"No I didn't, when I went to sleep last night there were at least four packets left" Buffy grinned from the doorway where she saw the two vampires arguing with each other, neither of them seemed to have picked up that there was a slayer watching them.

"What'ya arguing 'bout?" Buffy asked, fully aware of exactly what they were arguing about

"He drank the last of the blood" They both said in unison, sticking out a finger to point at the other. They turned to each other, seeing what the other was doing and then said, once again in unison "No I didn't!"

"Blood?" Buffy looked like she was deep in thought.

"Yeah you know, comes in little packets, gets stored in your fridge"

"OH, that blood" Angel looked dangerously at her

"What did you do with it?" He growled softly at her

"Well, I MAY have accidently hidden it around the house"

"You bloody well what?"

"Well, It's easter" seeing the blank looks on the vampire's faces she went on to explain "Well I knew neither of you would have enough easter spirit to go round the house hunting for easter eggs so I decided to hide your blood instead, I mean that way you have no choice but to go on an easter egg hunt"

"Ok Buffy, very funny, just tell us where the blood is and we'll leave it at that" Angel tried reasoning with her, but he should've known not to mess with a slayer who had made up her mind.

"Uh-uh, that's not the rules and you know it, so come on, get hunting!"

Spike just groaned and contemplated banging his head against the wall. There was no way he was going to get out of this without having to crawl under several beds, look in many piles of teddy bears and knowing the slayer and her sick sense of humour, fish several items out of bowls of holy water, or cuboards with crosses on the handles.

Great, Just great.


	4. Hangman

A/N: Spike decides to make an evening babysitting Dawn slightly more interesting...

"So then Niblet, have you decided what you want to do this evening?" Spike tried to look enthusiastic at the prospect of spending an evening babysitting the slayer's sister with his sire. He wondered how he had been roped into it, but he couldn't think of an actual reason so he put it down to 'Slayer Tactics'

"Well... we could play a game!" Angel just groaned, he was even less attached to Dawn than Spike was, though that wasn't exactly hard, despite how much he tried to hide it, it was clear to anyone that Spike thought the world of Dawn.

"What kind of game?" Angel managed to force out, keeping his protests and groans inside, not wanting to hurt Dawn's feelings, seeing as he would probably end up with a stake through his heart from her sister if she thought he was even contemplating being mean to Dawn.

"Hmmmm, how about hangman?" Spike nodded his head quickly, there were a lot of games that Dawn could probably think of, if given time, and he didn't want to end up having to do something like dance on Dawn's dancemat with Angel.

"Ok then, I'll go first" Dawn picked up the pen and paper in front of her and began drawing lines where the letters would go. Spike looked at the paper for all of five seconds, there were seven spaces, honestly did Dawn really think he was this stupid.

"Vampire"

"Hey, that's cheating" Dawn whined, she didn't like being beaten in a game, especially not in a game that she had chosen, because she couldn't even pretend that she had been forced into it by someone else.

"No it isn't, I knew what it was so I guessed. End of story"

"Oh, fine then. Your turn" She reluctantly handed the pen and paper to Spike and he stuck the end of the pen in his mouth and began chewing whilst in thought, trying to think of something interesting to choose, just to lighten the mood up a bit, and annoy his sire. Eventually he wrote out the following:

---- -- - -------

Dawn decided to go first. "A"

---- - a -------

"Your go now Angel!" Angel looked at the paper, then at Dawn, then at Spike and then back to the paper once again. He knew the kind of thing Spike was likely to write but he couldn't figure out exactly what it said, he had no choice but to guess a letter.

"I"

-i-- i- a -------

"S" Dawn continued, she was not going to lose at this game

si-- is a -------

Angel got a bad feeling, he needed a few more letters to be sure, but if his feelings were right, and he had a sneaking suspician that they were, Spike was going to end up with a black eye pretty soon.

"R" he said cautiously, recieving a grin from Spike as he realised that Angel was catching on.

sir- is a -------

"Erm... O" Dawn randomly guessed, and was surprised when she got it right.

sir- is a -oo----

"E" Just a couple more letters and he would know for sure

sire is a -oo--e-

"That's not funny Spike"

"What isn't funny?" Dawn hadn't managed to work out what the letters spelt out on the paper and couldn't think of what would fill in the gaps.

"Well I thought it was"

"Thought what was funny?" Dawn was desperatley trying to get an explanation out of one of the vampires

"Well then, what you gonna do 'bout it?" Spike asked whilst filling in the rest of the letters for himself

"This" Angel leapt up and tackled Spike to the floor, pinning him down. Spike stuck out his tongue and licked Angel's nose, soon the pair were entwined together on the floor, kissing and rolling around. Dawn just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, not before picking up the paper and reading what it said.

My sire is a poofter

What's a poofter? Dawn wondered. She decided to ask Buffy when she got back.


	5. Spin The Bottle

A/N: Everyone knew Spike and Angel had history, they just didn't know the exact nature of that history...

* * *

Spike didn't know why he had ever let them talk him into this, just because he had a damn chip in his head does not mean that he wanted to play party games with the Slayer, her friends and his sire.

"Ok Ok It's my turn" Buffy spun the bottle dramatically and it slowly landed on Willow, they both looked at each other and began kissing with the rest of the group counting backwards from 10, when they reached 0 the girls pulled away and started giggling. Xander was the next to spin the bottle, it landed on Angel.

"No way, I am not kissing Deadboy there, no way, no no no!"

"But Xander It's the rules, we'll make it quick, come on" Buffy whined. Xander and Angel looked at each other, both with the lips pressed tightly together and kissed, the counting seemed to be going on for way too long, but eventually they reached 0 and both of them took a long drink from the bottles of Vodka they had next to them.

"I always told you he was a poofter" Spike pointed out to the group

"Laugh now Spike, but It's your turn to spin the bottle" Angel kindly pointed out for him. Spike slowly spun the bottle and if he didn't know better he could have sworn that Red was muttering something under her breath, something that could be easily mistaken as a small spell. The bottle twisted around and finally came to a stop. At Angel once again.

Spike looked at the bottle, It could have been worse, he could have been kissing the whelp, and it wasn't like he's never kissed Angel before, he decided to give them all a shock. He bent over slowly and kissed Angel gently, but it soon became clear to everyone who bothered to look that tongues were involved. When they parted Spike allowed himself a small grin at the shocked looks on everyones faces. Everyones face except Angel's.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there"


	6. Scrabble

A/N: I liked this little series of one shots and felt like writing another tonight, so please review and let me know what you think. Also if you have any games you'd like to see our two vampires playing, or any games related ideas, then please post them in a review and I'll see if I can have a go at any of them for you .

Warning: I couldn't be bothered to read this through, I literally wrote it and then posted it straight away so it's probably full of mistakes, sorry, but I'm lazy D

* * *

How had this happened? Again. He hadn't meant it to, but she was the Slayer, she could make him do anything, he was chipped, didn't stand a chance against her. He kept telling himself that, but it didn't make him feel any better as he looked back at the scrabble board. 

Angel casually leant back and looked over Spike's shoulder to see what letters he had left and then tilted his head in the other direction to look at what Buffy was arranging her letters to. Apparantly in Buffy's world 'icky' counted as a word

He looked back at his letters again but still didn't have any ideas.

"Come on Angel, you can't spend this long choosing a word, that's practically cheating." Although Angel didn't know of any time limits when it came to scrabble he picked up some of the plastic letters and arranged them on the board.

"Segick" Buffy read aloud. "Segick? That isn't even a word Angel."

Spike looked at the Slayer in disbelief, she was the most feared, longest living (forgetting those couple of times where she died) slayer in history and she didn't know what a fucking Segick was? He went on to describe it to her, but had a feeling that it would go in one ear and out of the other. And the scoobies complained about him not listening.

"Sure it is, it's a demon, they live in the North Pole and have little claws."

Buffy gave Spike a look of disbelif but didn't argue any further, the 'I' in Segick gave her a chance to put down 'Icky' which landed nicely on a double point block.

"Icky isn't a word." Spike argued before all of the pieces had even been put down on the board, trust the Slayer to choose a word like that.

"Is to."

"Go and find it in a dictionary then."

"Find Segick in a dictionary" She shot back.

"Sure, have you got any demonic dictionaries around?"

"There are demonic dictionaries?" Spike just rolled his eyes at the Slayer's stupidity before he noticed Willow standing behind Buffy, he sent her a pleading look and she took pity on him.

A sudden gust of wind appeared from no where and the board, and all of the pieces, went flying off the table, leaving one confused vampire slayer.

"How did that happen?" She asked as Willow went back into the kitchen unnoticed.

"Must have been a sudden breeze from outside"

Buffy didn't look convinced but she got up to get a drink from the kitchen and Spike looked up to where his grandsire was sat on the chair, as oppose to choosing the floor as the younger vampire had.

"You owe me. Not only did I agree to play this stupid game in the first place, I also got you out of it early as well"

"I owe you?" Angel asked standing up and dragging Spike up with him, pushing him gently back against the nearest wall "And just exactly how were you planning this debt to be payed?"

Spike opened his mouth to reply but Angel caught it in a hunfry kiss before he could say anything, the one sure way to get Spike to shut up. Angel finally released Spike's mouth just as it was turning up into a slight smirk.

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Peaches." After calling Angel by the dreaded nickname Spike ducked out of his grandsire's grasp and ran up the stairs, soon followed by the older vampire.

Dawn stood in the doorway watching them and shook her head.

"Vampires, so immature."


End file.
